The present invention relates to a toy drawing doll, and in particular to the combination of a doll which is provided with one arm that holds the writing instrument and which is caused to oscillate, and a stand provided with a rotating disc on top of which the drawing medium engaged by the writing instrument is positioned, the plate being caused to rotate by a mechanism which operatively connects through the other of the doll's arms the motor which is located in the torso and the rotating plate. The writing instrument is held between the fingers of a hand which is mounted to rotate with respect to the oscillating arm so that it is possible for the child to change the position of the writing instrument relative to the rotating medium to vary the pattern thereon. Moreover, a manually operable mechanism is provided for changing the speed of rotation of the disc and the writing medium contained thereon. Finally, the aforesaid oscillating movement of the doll's arm is accompnied by a waving movement of the doll's head.